Discovered Akihito
by elegantladygothic
Summary: What if the world of finder series is full with magic and power. What if Takaba Akihito is a girl. This is a story where Asami have to learn that his beloved Akihito is a girl. A girl who use a seal to cover up her identity, to deceive other people and make them to see her as a guy.
1. Chapter 1

What if the world of finder series is full with magic and power. What if Takaba Akihito is a girl. This is a story where Asami have to learn that his beloved Akihito is a girl. A girl who use a seal to cover up her identity, to deceive other people and make them to her as a guy.

The story begins when Asami leave Akihito to hunt for his enemies in Hong Kong. (Pray In Abyss Series)

It was night when Akihito try to sneak out from Michihiro's temple. She knows she have to get away from that place in fact get away from Asami. Yes, you read it right. Akihito is a she. Akihito have been hiding her identity by using a seal. The seal is located in her bracelet where she wears it on her right wrist. With the seal, people will see akihito at the outside as a male. In the world of finder, magical creature such as unicorn, kyuubi and dragon exists. There are witches and wizards but most people don't know they are real. This is because these magical creatures, witches and wizards lived in hiding. They lived like any other normal people. Blending in with other normal citizens. Well back to the story, with one last look at the temple, Akihito whisper a "Goodbye" with teary eyes and disappear into thin air.

Ring Ring. Asami's phone is ringing. Asami pick up the phone when he saw the name Michihiro on the screen. He was torturing some guy to pull out information about who's his enemies that attacked him in his apartment when he sleeping with his sweet Akihito.

"Asami"

"Asami-sama, this is Michihiro, Akihito-san is missing" said Michihiro with worried voice. He did not worry for Asami wrath. He is more worried about the missing boy. Although Akihito to him can be so annoying but he grows attach to the kid.

When Asami heard his sweet boy missing asami feel furry inside him. It cannot be denied that Akihito already occupy a special place in his heart. As Fei long said it is amusing to see asami to hold his feeling from Akihito. No matter what, the kid is still important to him. That is why he did not bring Akihito to Hong Kong. That is why asami wanted to find out who is his enemies and killed those bastards. By then, he can only go back to his feisty kitten.

With control voice asami said "Explain"

"Asami-sama, Akihito-san sneak out from the temple. I don't have any excuses to defend myself. I am willing to receive punishment from you asami-sama. But before that please let me find Akihito-san. After that, you can punish me whichever you see fit." Explain Michihiro.

The silence in the room can be felt. Kirishima and Suoh fidgeting when they saw their boss's face. Asami look like he wanted to murder someone right there. Asami keep silent for a few minutes before he talks.

"Michihiro, tomorrow I want you to give me a detail report in Hong Kong. Kirishima will fetch you"

"Hait Asami-sama"

"And Michihiro…after we find akihito, be prepared with the consequences"

"Understood asami-sama. And Asami-sama, apparently Akihito-san leave a letter for you"

Tell me how do you find the story so far. This is my first time writing a story in fanfiction. And Sorry for my horrible English and grammar. English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

Hong Kong…..

In the room where only Asami, Kirishima and Suoh present, Michihiro bow to his master. No words leave from his mouth. Asami look at his subordinate with stern eyes. Without a word, Michihiro give Akihito's letter to Asami. At first, Asami only look at the letter that was place on his hand. Lot of things going through his mind. Although his face did not show any emotions, but those who close to him knows Asami feel conflicted when he receives the letter.

Slowly Asami open his letter and the letter read:

Hi Asami, when you receive this letter I already gone. Please don't look for me because you will never be able to find me. I am sorry to leave you like this. It is never of my intention to leave you especially with the situation we face now. But trust me…this is for both of us. Asami…whether you know this or not…I love you. Please be safe. One request from me…please find someone else. You deserve someone better than me. I am sorry Asami.

Forever yours,

Akihito.

Asami is speechless. He is shocked why Akihito asked him to not looking for Akihito. And more importantly to find someone other than Akihito. Akihito is his and only his. Look like he has to make Akihito remember that he only belongs to Asami Ryuichi. He is totally furious.

"Michihiro, how Akihito escape from your hands? I asked you to protect him" Asami said with hard voice.

"Asami-sama, I know it might sound ridiculous, on the night Akihito escape, I suddenly feel so sleepy. I fall into the state of unconsciousness. But it is impossible for Akihito to tamper with my foods or drinks as we didn't eat anything on that night. I only remember that Akihito was saying something…and what is that…it was unclear to me. But after that I slowly fall asleep. Last thing I remember Akihito-san said please keep Asami-sama safe" explain Michihiro.

Asami face shows disbelief on his face. He looks at his most loyal subordinates; Kirishima and Suoh. Kirishima and Suoh are looking to each other as something going through their mind.

"Kirishima, I believe you have something to say" Asami look at Kirishima.

"Asami-sama, I am afraid that what Michihiro said just now is valid. But I am also not sure" told Kirishima.

"Explain" Said Asami.

"Asami-sama, it was said before that our world co-exists with magical world. The witches and wizards or magician co-exist with us. But we never realize that they lived among us" explain Kirishima.

"Kirishima, you believe that kind of stuffs. I believe you are better than that" said Asami in disbelief.

"Asami-sama, there is a reason why Kirishima said that" said Suoh.

"And what is the reason Suoh, enlighten me" said Asami with his eyebrow up. It is unusual for the big blond to say something without Asami asking.

"Because I am one of those wizards" said Suoh as blue flame form on his right palm.

Shocked clearly written on Asami and Michihiro faces. While Kirishima just touched his glasses and knowing smile form on his face.

Jeng jeng. Suoh as wizard ehehe. And again sorry for bad English and Grammar guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Bad grammar.

One year and a half later…

If you tell Asami Ryuiichi about the world of magic, He will scoff or glare at you. Well, that is what will happen in the past. It is still better than be shoot a bullet through your skull. In a period of one year and a half, Asami learned to accept the impossible and expect the unexpected. He has witness the use of magic from his subordinate in order to help him. Once Suoh revealed that he is a wizard, without any restrain he use his magic to help Asami against their enemies. The war against Russian rebels still ongoing but the damaged are more to the rebels than Asami. In fact, Asami empire still stand strong. One would say it become stronger than before.

But one of the thing that become mystery to Asami, every time Asami in danger or in the dead end, there are always some forces that help him.

Flash back~

At abandon building in Hong Kong

"Asami Ryuiichi, you will never get out from this place alive" Kai, one of the Russian rebels.

"Now now now Kai-kun, my patient is running low…you better tell me who is the foolish behind this attack?" said Asami with calm tone. But whoever knows Asami, know that Asami is far from being calm.

"Hah, why Asami, because your boy toy run away? Let me tell you, I will never sell out who and that boy toy of yours is dead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kai with maniacal laugh.

Asami rise his gun to shoot at Kai, but before that happen, Kai form a fire ball on his palm and throw it at Asami. The attack was intercept by Souh who summon his sword and slash the fire ball.

"A wizard" Suoh said to Kai. Kai grinned widely

"Looks like I am not the only wizards here. You have a wizard huh Asami. But can you fight with dozens of wizards with one of your own Asami. You foolish human" Said Kai confidently. Asami looks around him and indeed they are being rounded by wizards. Kirishima stand behind Asami while Suoh stand infront Asami to protect their boss and best friends.

"Bye bye Asami" laughed Kai. All at once, Kai and other unknown wizards throw a big fire balls to Asami and others. Kai was confidently that Asami, Kirishima and Suoh will be burned to crisp. There is no way they will be survive. Suoh who at the time was ready to summon all his power to sacrifice himself for his best friend and beloved (who? I think you guys know who ;p), suddenly saw an arrow shoot at them and landed on the ground near Asami. The arrow transformed into barrier that blocked the attacks from Russian rebels. The yellowish aura formed a circle around the three of them, and before they disappear, Asami, Kirishima and Suoh saw a figure in a big cloak and the figure wave a goodbye to them. The next thing they knew, they were outside of the abandon building.

"Asami-sama, Kirishima-san, Suoh-san" yelled one of Asami's subordinates. "We are so glad you are safe"

The identify subordinate name Yugi bowed to the three of them.

"Yugi, how come all of you outside of the building? You all were with us during the attacks" said Asami while staring intently to Yugi and his other minions.

"Asami- sama, when we ambushed the building according your per instruction, we run into trouble, a few mans like Suoh attacked us. But we were saved by this figure in cloak that transport us here with the strange light" explained Yugi. "And this figure told us to leave everything to her or him to settle this. I'm sorry Asami-sama I cannot be sure if this figure is male or female since this figure told us through writing that this person magically writes in the air"

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh looks baffled by this turn out event. Then, the next second they heard a big explosion from the abandon building. Asami and all his minions looked at the building and saw the figure they talked about standing on top of the building. Asami staring intently at the figure with his hands inside in pant pockets. While, Suoh on the defense stance ready to attack if suddenly the figure does something unexpected. While the figure does something unexpected alright… the figure give the peace sign using his/her hand to the audience below and then wave goodbye before decided to transport them again at Feilong's lair.

End of flashback~

Of course, Feilong was surprised when out of nowhere Asami and his minions appeared in front of him. And being Feilong, he demanded the explanation without Asami giving any excuse craps. At first, Feilong was laughing and called Asami being ridiculous when Asami explained the situation until Asami questioned Feilong with rise eyebrow.

"Then, can you explain to me how come me and my subordinates suddenly appear in front of you" And that shut Feilong up for a few minutes. But as stubborn feilong is, he still cannot accept that magic is exists until Yoh and Tao dropped the bombshell by revealing that they are also Wizards.

"But Fei-sama magic do exist because me and Yoh is also a wizard" said Tao and proceed to show off his magic abilities by forming an pink aura that took shaped of an rabbit and Yoh by simply summon a spear in his hands. Boys…..not only Feilong…. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh were shocked.

It was funny how Asami never believed the existence of magic, but magic the one who always with him. Upon learning what they gathered from Russian rebels and wizards, he knows his enemies is not an ordinary human. Feilong and Asami decided to work together in this matter especially Feilong is so pissed off when the Russian rebels tried to kidnap Tao. This proved to be beneficial for both parties.

Asami mind drove back to his beloved kitten that disappear one year and a half ago. All this time he never gives up searching for his kitten. Sometimes Asami felt that his kitten was closer to him but yet far apart. Asami wonder if the all these strange situations happened is related to his kitten. That might explain to what happen to Michihiro before. Is the kitten part of the magic world? Asami wonder….Where are you Akihito.

"Asami-sama, the car is ready outside of Sion sir" Kirishima's voice wake Asami from his thought. Asami only nodded and walked out from his office in Sion with Kirishima. Kirishima looked sad at his best friend knowing that his best friend is still looking for Takaba Akihito.

"Takaba Akihito, where are you? You better be alive for the sake of Asami-sama" Kirishima whispered to himself.

When both Kirishima and Asami outside of Sion, Kirishima smiled at his boyfriend Suoh who was standing in front of the car getting ready to open the door for Asami. A few steps before Asami reached his car, a girl suddenly bumped into him and the girl fall on the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to. I just late for my assignment and didn't mean to bump into you I am so sorry" the girl standing and bow without looking at Asami. When the few seconds passed without Asami answering to her apology, the girl look at Asami and her eyes becomes wide. And look at the building behind Asami and look again at the person himself.

"Oh shit alright! I am so dead. How come I didn't realize that I am in front of pervert Asami's building. You are so stupid Aki" The girl ranting inside her mind.

Notice: Slow update due to my sickness. I am so sorry guys. Hope you enjoy this story. Again I am apologizes for slow update.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: horrible grammar.

"_" talking

'_'thought

Asami staring intently at the woman who just bumped into him just few minutes ago.

'Her eyes and hair…same color like my kitten… Akihito what you have done to me, everything reminds me of you' Asami just turned his back from the girl without any words.

'What the heck bastard. A girl just apologizes but you ignore her! But you look so sad. Did you miss me?' thought akihito.

"Hey old man, I just apologize to you and you just give me your back. You just being rude old man" yelled Akihito toward Asami who just few steps again from her. Asami stopped and looked at Akihito with a raise eyebrow.

"What do you say just now brat?"

"Huh~ do you have hearing problem old man?"

Asami walked steadily towards the girl until he is face to face with her. 'She sure got a nerve to speak like that to me. For a girl she sure got some spunk huh. Now when I look at her closely…the fire in her eyes is similar to certain kitten'

"What is your name brat?" asked Asami

"Ariana Grande" answered Akihito cheekily.

While our favourite couple busy bickering with each other. Kirishima and Suoh were in the state of shock.

"I never see Asami-sama like this unless the person is Takaba Akihito. And this brat appears out of nowhere just thrown insults to Asami sama." Kirishima looked at the girl who was obviously enjoying her bickering with Asami. Kirishima can see that the girl was teasing Asami with no fear if you included the cheeky smile on her face. Meanwhile Asami had this displeased expression on his face. Kirishima shifted his stare to Suoh and realized that Suoh was looking at the brat with calculating eyes. It means one thing, Suoh was observing the girl. This making Kirishima became curious. With a gentle hand, Kirishima put his hand on Suoh.

"Hey…what is on your mind?" Said kirishima

"Nothing….it is just…."Suoh don't know what to say to his Kirishima and still observing the girl.

Back to the bickering couple

" So Ariana Grande what is you real name" Asami can feel his patient almost exploded.

"Hmmm Selena Gomez" akihito stiffled her laugh. "Old man I can practically see smoke coming out from your ears ahahahaha. Dude seriously who is an idiot giving his or her real name to the stranger. Especially some shady and emphasis plus capital plus bold letter **OLD MAN** like you" smirked Akihito

"Do you have a dead wish brat" angry Asami.'How dare this brat makes fun of me'

"Nope, but I wish for you to be happy and stop being miserable. Eat and drink properly Asami Ryuichi" akihito said with gentle smile.

Asami was speechless with what akihito said. Before he was able to say anything, Michichiro comes towards Asami.

"Asami sama, Feilong sama is here in japan. He wants to meet you to discuss few matters" stated Michichiro. Realizing the awkward situation, Michichiro bowed and made his apology. He turned to Akihito to say his sorry but struck stop. Michichiro had this funny feeling that he somehow has meet this girl in front of him but not sure where. Akihito just smile at michichiro and said

"Well…looks like you are busy. I gotta go"

"Wait miss, have we ever meet before?" asked Michichiro and this question got the attention from Asami, Kirishima and Suoh. Akihito did not answer and just smile to them. Look at the four men one by one until lastly her focus landed on Asami.

"Take care of yourself old man. You are not getting younger. Becareful on whatever you are doing. Not everything you see is what it seems" then Akihito walked away from all the speechless men.

'I will protect you from a far. For you who I am willing to sacrifice my life Ryu.' With her back facing Asami and sad smile on her face.

Author: Hi. It has been long since I last update. Sorry everyone. I got a reason for this. I got surgery. After surgery I have to attend the rehab. It is painful. And life in hospital is sucks and the food is not yummy. But slowly I make my way to recovery. Apparently, I also miss out lots of job interviews. I feel sad but my family always there for me. They said for now I have to gain my health first. And I am thankful for that. Thanks also to the readers who read this story. Seeing you guys read this makes me happy and grateful. Thank you so much. Until next time. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: horrible grammar

15 years ago.

Inside of spacious room a child was crying. She was holding her mother's gown desperately.

"Mom no! I don't want to leave. I want to be with you mom. Please let me be you"

"Oh my sweet daughter I'm sorry" The mother removed her necklace and put it on her daughter. "My Yuu no matter where you are, remember that me and your father will always love you" with tears running down her face, she kissed her daughter forehead and pushed her daughter gently to the servant.

"Promise me you will always protect her Eiji" the mother looked at her trusted servant and dear friend.

"I will my queen. With my life, I will protect Yuu-hime" Said Eiji.

There was loud noise outside the room. The queen giving her last hug to her daughter before casting teleportation spell to her daughter and servant. She whispered the last words to her daughter 'I love you my sweet princess'. Yuu-hime crying and desperately trying to reach out her mother but she was being hold by Eiji. Before Yuu-hime and EIji disappeared, they saw the door being broke down, and the queen summon her sword to fight off the traitors.

"Yuu-hime, Yuu-hime wake up" the royal servant named Eiji trying to wake his princess gently. The said Hime slowly opened her hazel eyes and looked around her. She was in a living room with television still on. She didn't realize she fall asleep.

"Eiji, can you please drop the hime. You are practically my guardian slash parent you know" said Akihito. Yes. Akihito is the Yuu-hime in hiding.

"Gomen Yuu-chan" smiled Eiji "By the way, the same dream again" asked Eiji. Akihito only nodded. Akihito clearly remembered the day she escapes from that fateful night. The night, their palace was attacked by the traitors. Her mother and father, the queen and king of magic world were kind and generous people. But their kindness was taking advantage by the friend that they trusted. Because of power and wealth, the friend attacked her family and tried to gained control the magic world. However, he only succeeded in gaining wealth not power. 15 years passed, she doesn't know happen to her parents.

"Hey Eiji, did you know that traitor is the one who attacked Ryu? he actually the master mind behind all of this…did you know? "asked Akihito. Eiji sighed and sat beside the princess on the sofa.

"Yes Yuu-chan. I know you are mad Yuu-chan when you find out who is responsible especially when the say person is the same person is…... but I don't want you to do anything first" Eiji raised his hand when he saw unsatisfied look on Akihito's face. "For the time being princess. Remember, that Kororo traitor, although he is normal human being without magic, he is manipulative. You saw last time when you rescued that Ryu of yours. His underlings are full of wizards."

Akihito nodded showing she understand what Eiji trying to say to her. Kororo is manipulative and greedy. She thought he only interested the power and wealth that her family possess. However, Kororo's greediness is unbelievable. He targeting Asami's wealth and underworld power. She remembered when Eiji appeared in front of her during her hiding in Michichiro's temple, she was furious. She feels that she wanted to tear Kororo's body apart when Eiji inform her Kororo involvement behind this Russian attack on her and Asami.

"I get it Eiji. But for you to mention Ryu's name is amusing. I thought you hate Ryu" Said Akihito cheekily. Oh boy, she loves teasing her guardian.

"I do hate him Yuu-chan and my opinion stand still. He is a pervert that laid his hand on my sweet beloved hime." Eiji said protectively. For Eiji, Akihito is not just a princess or a person that he needs to protect due to the order from the queen. But Akihito is always a daughter to him. So excuse him for being father-hen or mother-hen.

"But Eiji….Ryu is one hot pervert. The way he holds me, the way he kisses me…makes me want to jump on him. Oh not to forget to mention when we have sex, it was hot, sweaty and hard" Akihito said all of this while looking at EIji. She was snickering when she saw Eiji blushing madly.

"That is not what a princess should say!" yelled Eiji. Akihito just laughed at Eiji.

"Anyway Eiji, I bumped into Ryu this morning and Feilong is in Japan now. We need to move fast. Feilong in Japan, that's mean something is happening. I know both Ryu and Feilong have wizards with them but I am not taking any chances that can cause harm on both of them especially Ryu" Akihito said seriously towards Eiji.

"I understand, well if that is the case, lets plan. Don't worry Yuu-chan, your lover will be fine. Beside…with your power in him, if anything happen it is there to protect him. Speaking of that, makes me wonder when that Ryu of yours will realize he has a magic install in him?" asked Eiji absentmindedly and looked at Akihito. Both of them sharing knowing smile.

Author: Hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, our beloved couple will reunite again.


	6. Chapter 6

Announcement:

Dear readers of fanfiction,

On behalf of this author which is my sister, regretfully I would like to announce that my sister has been admitted to hospital. Her condition suddenly getting worse. The reason why I write down this announcement here is because her will. She asked me to tell the readers of this fanfic if a case like this happen again. Please forgive her. There will be no promises when she will update her story. But as her sister, I also would like to thank to those who read, likes and follows her story. She is really happy and always told me how happy she is when there are people willing to read her story. Once again, thanks. And please forgive her.


	7. Chapter 7

Regretfully, I would like to inform that this fanfic is no longer continue. After a long battle, the writer passed away. Thanks for your supports.


End file.
